1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an oven, and more particularly, to a camera unit which observes an inside of an oven.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, ovens are apparatuses which include a cooking compartment, a heater applying heat to the cooking compartment, and a circulating fan circulating heat generated by the heater in the cooking compartment to cook foods.
Ovens are cooking utensils for sealing and heating ingredients to cook, and are generally classified into an electric type, a gas type, and an electronic type depending on a heat source thereof. Electric ovens use an electric heater as a heating source, and gas ovens and microwave ovens use heat using gases and frictional heat of water molecules caused by high frequency waves as heat sources, respectively.
During a process of cooking using an oven, cases where checking a state to add seasonings occur frequently. Whenever such cases occur, there are inconveniences of going to the oven to check through a transparent window or to open an oven door to check.
Also, situations of cooking other foods or checking a cooking state while entertaining guests may occur and such situations are cumbersome.